


Alcohol and Headaches

by kkuranghae



Category: wizone
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Fluff, Random - Freeform, chaewonxminjoo, chaewonxminju, minjooxchaewon, minjuxchaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuranghae/pseuds/kkuranghae
Summary: After drinking, Chaewon woke up head throbbing in pain and to her mad girlfriend.
Relationships: 2kim - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Alcohol and Headaches

Thinking of how she would explain to her girlfriend that she drank alcohol tonight when they have an important thing to do tomorrow. Chaewon sighed and started driving on her way home. It’s not like it’s her choice to drink but she needed to be there for her friend. 

Yena have always been there by her side, the girl basically saved her. Ever since Yena let her stay in her home, Chaewon promised to be at the older’s side no matter what happen. Yena was there when her parents kicked her out because of her sexuality, Chaewon is very thankful for that. 

And seeing the girl ask her to drink when she knows Yena doesn’t like drinking at all and the hurt on her face is very visible that Chaewon had no choice but to accept. She felt bad for the older, Yena have always been attentive to her girlfriend. How can Yuri do that?

Pulling up to their house. Chaewon opened the door slowly and thank god, minjoo didn’t notice her leave. She saw the mess she and Yena made, thinking that her girlfriend will kill her tomorrow. Chaewon cleaned, she drank the half left soju in one gulp because of the guilt that she’s feeling.

After cleaning she took a shower before going back to the bed to cuddle her sleeping girl. Kissing the girls forehead, Chaewon then went near to Minjoo’s ear and whispered “I’m sorry, my love”. 

Chaewon tried to sleep but the way Yena’s face look like earlier is haunting her, no it’s not some ugly face. She saw how broken and betrayed Yena was. Years and years of being friends with the older, Chaewon never saw Yena like that. 

She wanted to help her friend but how when Yena doesn’t like being a burden. Thinking that the older can manage this if she is always with her, like the way Yena was with her when they first met. She felt relief rushing down. She hugged her lover tighter and eventually she fell asleep. 

—————————————————————

Waking up from the alarm that she set on her phone, Chaewon’s head hurts more. She groaned in pain, shutting her eyes forcefully and covering her whole body with blanket. 

She tried to sleep again but her head is killing her, she sat up and looked at her phone. It’s already 8am, her eyes widen when she realized that she woke up late to her and girlfriend’s plan. They were supposed to have a morning walk at 6am. 

She stood up, not forgetting to wash her face to lessen her headache and brush her tooth before going downstairs. There she saw her girlfriend playing with her phone, with a cute frown on her face. Al though her head is still hurting, she still managed to hold a smile. 

Her smile didn’t last long when she realized what she did. She went near her girlfriend, Minjoo looked up to her but looked down again to play with her phone. 

“I’m sorry” She said. Well her girlfriend is now mad at her. She expected it honestly but the guilt is still there. “Sorry your ass, you know we have a plan today but you drank last night” Chaewon pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Yena went here last night and I just can’t reject her” Sitting down next to her girl. Chaewon held her right temple and massaged it. Her head still hurts but her girlfriend is more important than that. “But you know we had a plan today” Minjoo finally looked at her girlfriend, she saw Chaewon’s pout and the girl really looks cute. Minjoo fights her smile but failed terribly. 

Chaewon saw how the younger smiled and finally Minjoo isn’t mad anymore. 

Noticing the pillow on the younger’s thighs, Chaewon laid her head down on it. Hoping that the younger won’t reject her. She snuggled on the younger’s stomach and keeps saying sorry. Minjoo could only sigh and let Chaewon do what she wants. 

Chaewon held Minjoo’s left hand and put it on her head to hold it. She felt contented just by it but when the girl massaged it, Chaewon can’t help but to smile. She closed her eyes and didn’t notice that she already fall asleep. 

Smelling the scent that Chaewon loves the most is the best thing to wake up to. She snuggled further on the younger’s stomach. Minutes later Chaewon opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, she smiled softly. She is so lucky to have the Minjoo by her side. 

She noticed that Minjoo is holding her left hand. She intertwined it, Minjoo finally looked down and smiled at Chaewon. “Does it still hurt?” Chaewon’s tilted her head in confusion. Minjoo chuckled on how cute the older is. “Your head, does it still hurt?” The older shook her head in disagreement. 

“I’m sorry if I ruined our plans for today, it’s just-“ 

“I know everything Yena told me earlier when you were sleeping” Minjoo cuts her off. 

“I’m still sorry” Chaewon pouted. Minjoo smiled again, showing her indian dimple. “It’s okay, just be thankful that you have a nice friend and I love you” 

“I love you too” Chaewon kissed her girlfriend’s cheeks and snuggled again on the younger’s stomach. Soon later she felt someone kissing her head and playing with her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have three connected stories and this only a part of it :(, but since im lazy i cannot finish all that. So i just decided to release this because it was so cute to delete.


End file.
